the Fruit?
by Doko ni mo doko karatomo naku
Summary: why does L like Strawberries? LXOC FIXED? M for later chapters. L's encounter with an unlikely pornst- i mean actress...?


It was a gloomy day in LA and a certain anti-social detective was out and about on the streets of Los Angeles. This Detective, L, barely ever stayed indoors on rainy days. L was aimlessly wondering the crowded streets, looking for no place in particular, just wondering. L has just solved the LA B.B. murder cases, it took a toll on his mind and body… this lone Detective had to be the only person in LA that didn't have a coat on…or an umbrella. But of course this witty man had no need for those things, he loved the way the cool little droplets tickled his deathly pale skin. L was walking along the sidewalk in sync with the rhythm of the crowed, looking at his poorly cleaned sneakers then…"Bam!" he ran into someone, stumbling backwards a little, but causing the other person to fall. He heard a small apology

"Sorry" the unidentified person mumbled.

"It's quite alright; it is me who should be sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. The rain intrigues me and I forgot about my surroundings, excuse me." L said lowly, still staring at his shoes. The person giggled, so that rules out the possibility of this person being a male…

"Oh it's okay! My! You don't have an umbrella or a coat? It's pouring out here!" the young lady squeaked.

"Those utensils are unneeded, I enjoy the rain why shield myself from it?" L asked rhetorically

"B-but you'll catch a cold; let me treat you to some coffee. So we can get out of this rain, ya' know as an 'I'm sorry for running into you, literally' by the way, I'm Pamela… Mr.?" The woman said with a slight blush on her face. She has taken a likening to the strange man, 'if he complies, he could be my next victim. He looks delicious' Pamela thought sinisterly to herself.

L took a minute to analyze her appearance, wavy chocolate brown hair, a nice heart shaped face, two large brown eyes that were decorated with long luscious ebony eye-lashes. Her attire was modest yet stylish, Pamela was rather short in height, she was roughly 5'1 and for lack of better words flat-chested… but altogether beautiful.

"You may call me Ryuzaki, I'm sorry Miss Pamela but I must decline your offer" Ryuzaki said monotonously while walking away

"Hey! Ryuzaki, come on I owe it to ya'! Plus it's so cold out and I wouldn't want you to get sick, the coffee will be on me!" Pamela shouted catching up to him

'Can this girl not take a hint?' L thought to himself. 'why would this young girl want to treat me to coffee anyway, she only caused me stumble, and it was more my fault than hers… this Pamela must have Ulterior motives…" l muses. "I am very sorry your offer is tempting but I must decline as I did before, I have a prior engagement." L deadpanned. Then he swiftly turned around and headed in the opposite direction, getting drenched in rain. This young Pamela ran after him and kept insisting that she buy him some coffee, much to L's dismay. He was starting to get irritated, but of course it didn't show on his face, expressionless as always.

"Hey girl!" a loud female like voice boomed behind the two both stopped and turned to see who spoke out. It was a taller female with long blonde hair she had a long trench coat on and she was holding a black and white umbrella. Underneath her coat you could see a very reveling outfit; short shorts, a bright pink tube top, that's all that was visible…on her feet she wore big bulky highlighter pink stilettos. Wow… "Look lady no means no, leave him alone! He's not interested in you so fuck off and stop harassing him!" the taller woman said.

"Oh yeah? Just who the hell are you some prostitute?" Pamela said with a snort

'very un-lady like" Ryuzaki noted…

"NO! I-um-I…"…the blonde woman stuttered. L was behind Pamela facing the skimpy looking blonde, out of Pamela's range of vision. He gives this stranger a pleading look. 'man this girl must really be annoying, that look seems somewhat out of character for this freak, he seems like the calm and collected type…' thought the blonde.

"Well, who the hell do you think I am? I'm his girlfriend!" the nameless woman shrieks. "I've been looking everywhere for you babe! I know I was being difficult but please don't run off again." The young woman pleads

'This woman is a fairly good actress' L thought. His bulging eyes were scanning this woman…

This blonde girl had a very angry look plastered on her face…her face looked smooth and plastic like that of a Barbie…well that's what L thought…

'Man this skank looks like she could do some damage I can't a afford an injuries at the rate I'm going I better just leave…damn I just lost a good one…' Pamela mused "oh I'm so sorry Miss, I don't want any trouble" whimpered Pamela.

"Yeah you better be sorry! Now leave my honey alone!" shouted this doll like blonde

Pamela sadly walks away, umbrella over head… "How pathetic." Spate the woman "Look guy don't go around talking to strangers, especially in LA, didn't your mother ever teach you that that woman could have been some cannibal psycho." (A.U. oh the Irony!) said a rather irritated blonde.

"hmm…thank you for that." Said Ryuzaki looking his savior in the eye.

"Ah no problem sweetheart, just trying to be a good citizen" the lean woman said with a wink and a wave. Then she turned on her heels and started to walk away…that left L musing over her, yes he was a curious fellow. He couldn't help but notice… "She never gave me her name…" L said just above a whisper.

Ryuzaki heard an "Oh wait!" and stopped to hear the clicking of high heels approaching him and it was none other than nameless herself.

"How rude of me, the names Strawberry, just strawberry, and what's yours, at least grace me with your name sir." Said 'Strawberry'

"Call me Ryuzaki." L said with no emotion what so every.

"Well Ryuzaki here this is my card, she said while pulling out a small tan business card, give me a call if you're ever in a pickle, or if you just wanna have some fun. I'm an upcoming actress ya' know" Strawberry spoke proudly with a big grin. Then she started to walk away, again. 'I really hope that Ryuzaki guy doesn't take me up on my offer, he was all skinny and weird ewwy!' Strawberry thought to herself while shuddering.

L handled the thin card with care, as if it would crumble if he put to much pressure, so he held the tan-ish card between his forefinger and thumb. The small rectangular object was foreign to him, he has never been given a girls phone number before…yet again he's never been followed around by a woman that repeatedly asked him "let's get some coffee come on!", "want to get some coffee with me?" etc.

As he brought the card to his face, it read; "Strawberry: your number one girl! She'll show you hers! 444-209-8765 Lets make a movie!" in pink cursive lettering... 'She'll show me hers…? How peculiar… this Detective was truly confused…I don't think I will be needing this' the detective thought with a quick move of the hand he slid the card into his pocket anyway…he wasn't going to throw it away any time soon…

End of first chapter!


End file.
